The present invention relates as indicated to a fishing lure, and more particularly a fishing lure specifically designed to produce both upward and downward movement of the lure in water, as well as providing a wandering or erratic swimming action. As a result, the action of the lure closely simulates the action of live bait thereby enhancing the attractiveness of the lure to fish.
The prior art is replete with fish lures designed to provide movement of the lure in a manner to simulate as closely as possible the swimming action of live bait. All lures are commonly characterized by a connection to a fishing line, perhaps through a leader, and the provision of one or more hook assemblies. The prior art discloses numerous, diverse means of providing the desired simulation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,419 to R. J. Jones discloses a lure in which a cradle is operatively connected to the lure body and includes a downwardly extending tongue on which water impinges as the lure is pulled through the water, with the result being that the lure is caused to submerge in the water. Depending upon the slope of the tongue, the location of attachment of the leader and the speed with which the lure is pulled, the lure will move upwardly or downwardly in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,035 to M. E. Pope discloses a lure also having a flat, generally triangular front surface downwardly disposed which is designed to provide rapid darting movement of the lure from side to side. The triangular shaped head is provided with side flanges designed to provide stability at the front of the lure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,590 discloses an artificial lure in which a vertical opening is formed relatively adjacent to the front of the lure into which a hook assembly is inserted. One of the hooks engages a rearwardly disposed recess thereby to stabilize the hook assembly so that a hook extends at either side of the lure. Additional hooks are also mounted relatively adjacent to the tail of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,892 to Sabrsula discloses a lure in which a rudder is provided pivotally connected to the lure body at a point generally intermediate the length thereof, with the rudder moving within defined side to side limits to provide the desired darting movement of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,436 relates to a fishing lure in which elements are secured in an essentially embedded position in the lure, with the elements being adapted to receive hook assemblies with the lure being generally curved along its length. The elements to which the hook assemblies are secured do not move relative to the body of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,022 to Phinney discloses an artificial lure having a series of fish hook assemblies secured to the underside thereof, with a wire bail member being pivotally attached to the lure at the front thereof. The bail member at the central portion thereof moves through grooves or channels formed in the lure body which provide a zig-zag motion of the lure when drawn through the water.